Posso? , Extra , Uma semana depois
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [Yaoilemon] [Saga X Kanon] [Completa] Quando o irmão quaseforadalinha decide que não fica contete apenas com beijos, o adolescente com pretensões mundiais tem que agüentar. Ou será que não?


Posso...? – Extra – Uma semana depois 

Quando Saga entrou em seu quarto na Casa de Gêmeos, quase não o reconheceu. As duas camas pequenas foram arrastadas para o centro do cômodo até se juntarem, com a aparência de uma enorme cama de casal. A mesinha, as cadeiras e o aconchegante divã estavam em um canto, lutando pela atenção que as camas juntas roubavam deles.

Saga fez sua melhor cara de perplexo e se virou de costas, saindo com passos firmes do quarto. Kanon se desesperou e deteve Saga pela mão.

"O que foi? Não vai me dizer que não ficou bom."

Saga olhou de novo para o resultado de mais uma brilhante idéia do irmão.

"_Bom_ não é a palavra ideal" respondeu.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu vou ter que dormir na mesma cama que você todo dia."

"Isso não é bom?" Kanon estava começando a ficar chateado. Tinha gastado sua tarde arrastando móveis, apenas para fazer uma surpresa para quando Saga chegasse do treino; e agora tinha que ouvir que não tinha ficado bom e que o irmão não queria dormir na mesma cama que ele.

"Você rouba o meu cobertor!" Saga se defendeu.

"Bobão" Kanon mostrou a língua para ele.

"Mas assim a cama parece incrivelmente macia e fácil de pular."

"Quer estrear?" sugeriu Kanon.

Com quinze anos quase completos, um dos passatempos preferidos de Saga era pular na cama.

Eles subiram na cama de mãos dadas e começaram a pular. A cama rangia sob o peso que aplicavam nela, mas não ia ceder. Os gêmeos se divertiam pulando de um lado para o outro, ouvindo suas risadas e tentando derrubar um ao outro. Saga caiu no colchão e fez o irmão cair junto. Eles ficaram rindo, com suas preocupações temporariamente afastadas.

Para Kanon, estar com Saga era quase tão bom quanto beij�-lo.

Depois do primeiro beijo deles, trocado na semana anterior, eles se beijavam sempre que podiam; nunca saindo disso. Sempre um carinhoso tocar de lábios, os olhos cerrados como duas crianças pequenas. Não havia malícia em lugar nenhum, era um sentimento límpido e quente, nunca expressado em palavras por eles e nunca precisando ser expresso. Sempre dormiam abraçados, aproveitando o calor que o outro oferecia. Às vezes, Kanon acordava assustado no meio da noite, e só se tranqüilizava ao envolver Saga nos braços e se aconchegar contra seu corpo. Sempre que estavam sozinhos, suas mãos se procuravam, e, sempre que sentiam vontade, suas bocas se procuravam. Era um sentimento que não precisava de palavras.

Eles riram, deitados lado a lado na cama, suas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Uf! Eu cansei, você não?" perguntou Kanon.

"Pular na cama é um esporte que requer muito preparo físico, meu caro. Você precisa se desenvolver como eu."

Kanon não gostou de ser chamado de 'meu caro', Saga costumava dizer 'meu anjo'.

Kanon apertou a mão de Saga contra a sua.

"O que foi?" Saga perguntou. "Você está estranho hoje."

"Não foi nada."

Kanon se ajoelhou na cama e ficou olhando para a janela do quarto. De lá ele podia ver as Casas e as escadarias, a partir de Câncer, serpenteando e subindo. Ele se perguntou se delas dava para ver o quarto dos dois.

Kanon deitou em cima de Saga como gostava de fazer. Seu coração se acelerou, e ele sabia que Saga estava ouvindo.

"Mesmo?"

Ele só conseguia ver os lábios de Saga se mexendo.

"Mesmo o que?"

"Não foi nada mesmo?"

Kanon balançou a cabeça negando. Tocou seu nariz no do irmão, para em seguida colar seus lábios.

Separaram-se depois de um tempo. Kanon tocou a boca de Saga com a ponta dos dedos. Ele entreabriu os lábios e Kanon esbarrou com a unha em um dos dentes dele. Sua mão deslizou para a nuca de Saga e a respiração de Kanon ficou mais rápida. _Bem, é agora_, ele pensou.

Juntou seus lábios nos do irmão de novo, os olhos levemente fechados. Separou os dentes, sua língua escorregou e tocou nos lábios de Saga. Nunca, _nunca_ saíra do leve roçar de lábios que chamavam de beijo. Ele percebeu que Saga abria sua boca também, e foi com um prazer doentio que introduziu sua língua lá.

Kanon tocava cada cantinho da boca de Saga. Lá era macio e quente, e os dentes arranhavam de leve. Não podia ser mais perfeito. Quando suas línguas se encontraram, tímidas, elas logo recuaram com o susto. Depois, se tocaram de novo, com mais calma. A língua escorregadia pressionada contra a sua, num movimentar calmo e lento, causava as mesmas sensações neles.

Separaram-se contra sua vontade, apenas pela inútil necessidade de oxigênio. Mas depois não tiveram coragem para se beijarem novamente. Ficaram encarando o rosto um do outro, as faces coradas, os cabelos revoltos.

"Desculpa" sussurrou Kanon, deitando-se no peito do irmão.

Saga acariciou as costas dele, passando a mão por toda a extensão da espinha. Sabia o que estava sentindo no momento. Não era a calma e o calor prazeroso de quando ficava perto de Kanon; era um vil e sujo desejo. Apenas desejo. Que ia contra todas as leis que seguia. Tudo bem amar Kanon mais do que a vida, mas não estava tudo bem se ele o desejasse, querer a ele como se quer a um namorado, um amante.

"Desculpa pelo o que?" perguntou.

Mesmo achando vil e sujo, Saga não achava errado.

Suas mãos que deslizavam por toda a coluna de Kanon, agora tinham entrado pela sua túnica, não se atrevendo a tocar nada abaixo da cintura. Ele esfregava aquela pele macia, exatamente igual à sua. Não cansava de comparar-se a ele, e não cansava de admitir que eram idênticos.

Kanon escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Saga e fechou os olhos. Atreveu-se a lamber de leve o pescoço dele. Devagar, fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo, molhando a pele branca. Ele sentia Saga massagear suas costas, por dentro da roupa que usava. Seu corpo começou a aquecer e os pensamentos foram ficando mais difíceis.

Mas mesmo assim, Kanon temia estar indo longe demais. Fora ele quem pedira o primeiro beijo de Saga; não que o irmão tivesse se oposto a alguma coisa, mas Saga fugira de maiores aproximações por parte dele. Na mente coletiva do mundo, um amor entre homens era errado. Um amor entre irmão era pior ainda. Kanon não queria que Saga fizesse parte dessa mente coletiva. Kanon não queria perder Saga antes de sequer ganh�-lo.

Ganh�-lo em um jogo limpo e aberto, em um quarto fechado. Preferencialmente.

Kanon deslizou a língua pelo pescoço de Saga até o queixo, para depois tomar seus lábios novamente, dessa vez, sem receios ou incertezas. E Saga correspondeu com tanto ardor que Kanon pensou não precisar mais ganh�-lo, o irmão já pertencia a ele, mesmo antes de tomarem consciência disso.

Saga se mexeu embaixo de si, e fez a túnica que usava subir até a cintura. Suas pernas estavam completamente descobertas e Kanon podia sentir isso através de sua pele. Ele escorregou as mãos pelo peito de Saga, até deixar exposta toda aquela área. Já que tinha começado, Kanon não ia parar. E se Saga pedisse para interromper o que estava começando, bem, ele ia fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

"Isso é estranho" disse Saga.

"O que é estranho?"

"Sabe quando o Aldebaran faz aquelas brincadeiras de soco dele?"

"Aquelas o _quê_?"

"Quando ele finge que vai te dar um soco, mas pára antes de te atingir."

"Sei."

"Sabe, quando ele faz isso" Saga procurava reencontrar seu fio de pensamento, quase perdido com Kanon se movendo sobre ele ", quando ele faz isso, eu me encolho e tento proteger o rosto, mesmo que não dê tempo. É um reflexo, sei lá. Mas quando eu, por exemplo encosto no meu braço, eu não sinto esse arrepio, por que eu sei até onde eu vou. Sei que não vou _me_ machucar."

"E o que isso tem a ver?"

"É que quando _você_ encosta no meu braço, eu não me encolho nem sinto aquele arrepio, porque eu sei que você não vai me machucar. É quase como se fosse eu."

Kanon não sabia o que pensar. Os discursos enormes de Saga pareciam não fazer sentido nenhum, mas conseguiam fazê-lo entender exatamente o que o irmão queria dizer. Kanon preferiu não pensar.

Voltou a investir com a língua, dessa vez sobre o peito pálido. Saga tinha enroscado a mão nos cabelos dele, e tentava pux�-lo para cima. Kanon deixou ser puxado, mas parou sob o olhar febril do irmão. Ele nunca vira-o assim. Saga o trouxe mais para perto pelos ombros. Tomou seus lábios com tanta fúria que deixou Kanon temporariamente atordoado. E atordoado, ele não percebeu quando Saga o virou e inverteu as posições, ficando por cima. Até um observador experiente não veria diferenças quando era Kanon quem estava por cima ou quando era Saga sobre o irmão.

Ele terminou de arrancar a túnica já frouxa por suas investidas anteriores. Kanon se encolheu sob o olhar dele, mas voltou a relaxar quando Saga lhe devolveu as lambidas no pescoço. Logo desceu para o peito, fascinado com o corpo que via todos os dias diante ao espelho. Dois pontinhos rosa se sobressaíam, não como máculas, mas como pedacinhos de algo que Saga gostaria muito de ter na boca. Um de cada vez, claro, para apreci�-los melhor. Envolveu o primeiro mamilo com a língua, sentindo o segundo endurecer entre seus dedos. Kanon nunca pensou que ser tocado por Saga era ainda melhor do que toc�-lo.

Saga desceu o rosto para o abdômen, mantendo os mamilos de Kanon presos entre os dedos. Passou a língua nos músculos em formação, adorando sentir pequenos espasmos moverem o abdômen para cima e para baixo. Sua respiração se acelerava e ninguém parecia se importar.

Saga logo se livrou da roupa de baixo de Kanon. Ao senti-la ser arrancada de seu corpo, Kanon corou violentamente, como se antes não acreditasse que o que estava acontecendo, _estava_ acontecendo, apenas com sua nudez total percebera o quão longe já estavam. E Saga sabia que o que estava sentindo, além de todo o calor por seu corpo, não era só um vil e sujo desejo. Eles já tinham sido um só, num útero quente e protetor, por que não poderiam ser de novo?

Sem esperar, Saga abocanhou o membro do irmão. Suas mãos deslizaram, saindo do peito de Kanon, pela cintura, até chegar em suas coxas, as mantendo afastadas. Kanon gemeu, mas não tomou consciência disso. O mundo agora era apenas Saga e as coisas maravilhosas que ele podia fazê-lo sentir. No começo, Saga quase tinha engasgado, mas agora sugava com toda a força que podia se utilizar naquele momento. Os gemidos de Kanon foram ficando mais altos, e agora Saga conseguia perceber as quatro letras que formavam seu nome escaparem daqueles lábios.

Kanon esticou o braço e puxou uma mecha do cabelo do irmão. Por mais absurdo que parecesse na hora, ele precisava falar com Saga.

"Ahh... Saga, onde" ele parou para puxar ar "onde você aprendeu isso?"

Saga parou o que estava fazendo para encar�-lo, e Kanon se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta. Ele soltou seu membro e apoiou o queixo na barriga de Kanon.

"Nos livros."

"Livros? Que tipo de livros você lê!"

"Ahn, _vários_ tipos de livros."

Kanon parou para pensar um pouco.

"Acho que vou começar a aceitar as sugestões de leitura que você me faz."

"Eu disse."

Antes que Kanon pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Saga colocou dois dedos em sua boca. Kanon os rodeou com a língua, mordendo de leve, do jeito que achava melhor em sua inexperiência. Saga os retirou e Kanon viu a mão dele sumir abaixo de seu corpo. Logo sentiu um dedo intrometido forçando passagem em sua entrada. No começo, Kanon achou que ele faria a parte dominadora, e Saga seria o passivo, mas agora, preferia assim, porque, no lugar de Saga, não saberia o que fazer. E Saga parecia _sempre_ saber o que fazer.

O dedo se movia dentro dele de uma forma ousada e sem pudor. E era _muito_ bom. Quando o segundo dedo foi colocado, o desconforto começou. Mas quando Saga começou a mover os dois juntos, nenhum desconforto existia mais. Kanon estava ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. Ele gemia baixinho, e quando aquilo estava se tornando realmente bom, Saga retirou os dedos e deitou-se por cima dele. Suas bocas se encontraram.

Saga segurou seu membro e colocou na entrada do irmão. Ele tentou uma investida, mas Kanon não parecia muito disposto a cooperar.

"Shh, relaxa" sussurrou Saga acariciando os cabelos compridos do irmão. "Relaxa que eu prometo que não vai doer."

"Promete?" era o tipo de 'promete?' que queria dizer 'por que você está me prometendo isso?'.

"É, eu prometo."

"Por quê? Eu sei que vai doer."

"Nunca mais tento te consolar."

Ele tentou a entrada de novo, e dessa vez era bem mais fácil. Saga deslizava devagar dentro dele, sabendo até onde ir e quanto voltar, para Kanon sentir o menos possível dessa parte. Quando estava inteiro dentro dele, Saga parou e olhou para o rosto abaixo do seu. Kanon cerrara os olhos e mordia o lábio, que já parecia ferido.

"Eu prometi que não ia doer."

"Saga," ele abriu os olhos e fitou o irmão "eu não sei se te proíbo de ler aqueles livros ou se eu incentivo. Seu pervertido."

"Olha só quem fala."

Kanon mostrou a língua e Saga começou a se mover dentro dele. No começo, ele se mexia muito devagar, pisando em um terreno totalmente desconhecido. Depois, quando acelerou os movimentos, os gemidos começaram a se misturar na noite silenciosa do Santuário. Saga quase saía de Kanon na sua inexperiência, mas depois tentava voltar da forma menos estabanada possível. E isso só contribuía para levar Kanon mais rápido ao delírio.

Não demorou para os gêmeos gozarem. Saga dentro de Kanon e Kanon entre os dois. Então ficaram parados, o silêncio retomando seu lugar de costume. Quando Saga começou a rir, Kanon acompanhou, mesmo sem saber porque. O riso foi diminuindo até sumir completamente.

"Qual a graça?" perguntou Kanon.

"Nós somos um só de novo. Que nem lá na mamãe."

"Isso tem graça?"

"Não" sussurrou Saga.

Eles se fitaram por um bom tempo, até ele deitar sobre Kanon e fechar os olhos.

"Mas é muito bom" completou.

Owari

Para Kanon 

Nossa, vocês pediram tanto uma continuação... OO

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
